Don't Dream It's Over
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: The night of the lust charm changed everything. Dimitri told Rose he didn't care for her, and she believed him. Four and a half years later Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, and Meredith are guarding Lissa and Christian at Lehigh. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

"_The 40-Year-Old Virgin?!"_ Christian groaned. "I'm not watching that!"

"We've seen everything else here at least three times," Eddie argued, appreciating if they didn't pick a film, soon, Lissa would demand they see _The Notebook. _Again!

"It's a romantic comedy," Lissa said, weighing into the argument. "It could be fun?"

"It's stupid. Like _anyone_ gets to the age of forty still a virgin," Christian snorted.

"Well, I'm over half-way there, aren't I?" Rose retorted with a bitter laugh.

All conversation in the room stopped, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Meredith, and Dimitri looking at Rose in surprise.

"What? You're twenty-two and still a _virgin?"_ Christian scoffed about to say something cutting when the wounded look in Rose's eyes stopped him.

_Really, Rose?_ Lissa asked through their bond. Since they graduated, and Rose became her protector, their friendship had slowly morphed into more guardian and charge. Over time, Rose shared less and less of her life with Lissa. Whenever Lissa asked, Rose claimed there was nothing to tell. Still; Lissa assumed that sometime at Court on their occasional weekend visits, or during the long summer college break, Rose had found someone to have a little fun with but chosen not to say anything.

Rose stood up, blushing.

"It's no big deal. There's only been one man I wanted to do _that_ with, but he didn't want that with me. Anyway… since there are a few hours of sunlight, I'm going to go for a run. Eddie, Meredith? I'll be back to clock on by 7:00 pm."

Usually, on a Sunday, the six of them would watch a movie together; a concession to their split schedules and lack of time together. But today, Rose needed to get out of the house she shared with her charge and colleagues.

Officially, Dimitri and Rose were Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's guardians, Eddie Castile and Meredith Edwards assigned to guard her boyfriend Lord Christian Ozera. However, since they were all living together at Lehigh, and the Moroi were running on a diurnal timetable, early in in the piece it had been decided that as the strongest fighters, Dimitri and Rose would take the night shift since that was when a Strigoi attack was most likely. Accordingly, Eddie and Meredith had the day shift, attending classes alongside their charges and doing the whole college thing while Rose and Dimitri slept during the day, waking to spend largely silent nights guarding their sleeping charges and coworkers.

"Do you think she is?" Christian asked Eddie after Rose walked through the lounge room in her running skins, setting out for her exercise completely unaware of just how beautiful she looked. Regularly spotted running around campus before sunset, other than the occasional appearance at a party where she spent the whole time glued to her housemates, no one knew anything about the stunning brunette on campus. But one thing was clear; if Rose was a virgin, it wasn't because of a lack of admirers. At college, and at Court, numerous men would have been by her side in an instant had she given them even the slightest encouragement.

"Maybe," Eddie said. "I don't think she had when we graduated… and it's not like she's exactly _putting herself out there,_ is it?"

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked, her voice sharp. She and Rose might not have the same relationship they had when they graduated nearly four years ago, but she still considered Rose her best friend, and wouldn't tolerate anyone speaking ill of her.

"I mean, she sleeps during the day, trains every second day with one of us, runs by herself, and guards while everyone else sleeps," Eddie explained. "Even if she _wanted_ to have a social life, we're the only Moroi and Dhampir on campus. Humans aren't likely to understand her weird hours."

"I hadn't thought about that," Lissa murmured. "What about when she has time off at Court?"

"She usually spends the first few days in her room binge-watching TV series and eating pizza. Then she signs up for extra shifts," Meredith supplied.

"She works during her _vacations?"_ Lissa gasped in dismay, stunned she didn't know this. She knew the relationship between the two of them had changed, but there had been a time when they'd told each other everything. That had obviously altered, but Lissa was determined to get back to the close, loving relationship they'd once shared.

* * *

As she ran the paths of Lehigh, Rose was lost in her own world. The time before she started work was her favorite part of her day. An hour and a half to run in the dappled sunlight. It was the space she took for herself.

Before her shift, she ran to the east, waiting for the sun to dip toward the horizon before turning her feet home to shower, eat, then guard.

Over the last four years, she and Dimitri had their schedule down to a fine art. Clocking on at 7:00 pm, they'd eat their breakfast while Lissa, Christian, Meredith, and Eddie had dinner. The other four would do coursework, study or watch TV while Dimitri and Rose took turns to patrol outside, an hour each. Once the household settled in for the night, they secured the premises, splitting up to guard. One upstairs, one downstairs.

Needing to be quiet as the others slept, they'd spend their time apart moving from room to room, checking there was no threat while doing whatever housework could be accomplished noiselessly. Sometimes Dimitri would read, or Rose would spend her time shaving her legs, doing pushups, or watching TV with the sound off and subtitles on. No matter how they filled the long hours, they'd always meet downstairs at 1:00 am to spend fifteen minutes together for 'lunch' before trading places – one moving upstairs while the other went downstairs.

"Hey, I'm back," Rose announced walking through the door and going straight to the kitchen to chug down a bottle of water. After her announcement, earlier, she'd been embarrassed, so in an attempt to wipe it from her mind she'd pushed herself extra-hard during her run today.

_The first lesson is to run._ Even nearly five years later, Dimitri's words stuck. It was still the thing that got Rose up at 5:00 pm every day, even though she and Dimitri rarely ran together anymore.

"We're having apricot chicken with couscous, and it's poached eggs and bacon on toast, fruit salad, yogurt and granola for you two," Christian announced from the range.

The food sorted, Christian and Lissa disappeared into the laundry to consume a blood bag quickly, each, while Dimitri, Eddie, Meredith, and Rose set the table and served their meals. In a few minutes, the six were seated, bowing their heads obediently as Lissa insisted on saying a prayer.

"This tastes good," Eddie said after a mouthful of chicken, filling an otherwise awkward silence.

"Yeah, thanks," Meredith agreed, nodding to Christian.

Rose kept her eyes downcast, focusing on her eggs and bacon. She didn't want to talk. Chewing her food slowly, her plate finally clear she thanked Christian for breakfast.

"I'll go shower. Belikov? You want to do inside or outside first?"

"You don't have a preference?" he asked, looking at Rose directly for the first time since her earlier declaration.

"Happy either way," she stated, never lifting her eyes.

"Then I'll do outside, first," Dimitri announced. The others wouldn't understand, but the few hours of daylight their schedule afforded them were precious. Dimitri usually stayed in during their 'morning' to give Rose the opportunity to run, then she typically took the first shift inside to let him enjoy the fading daylight as he patrolled the perimeter of their house.

"Fine. Give me ten to shower and change," Rose said in a voice that sounded oddly flat. Rinsing her plate, then placing it in the dishwasher, Rose headed up to her room spending a few minutes in the shower before dressing in black cargos, a tank top, and a jacket. Tying her hair up into a tight chignon, Rose moved downstairs.

"Taking over," Rose said right on 7:00 pm, formally letting Eddie and Meredith know their shifts had switched. A loose term, since if there were an attack they were, of course, all expected to respond. However, it meant Meredith and Eddie were now on their own time unless necessity required their assistance.

"Also on duty," Dimitri stated seconds later, nodding to Meredith and Eddie before stepping outside to patrol the garden outside their house.

* * *

"I made chicken filo parcels and fries," Dimitri said quietly when Rose came into the kitchen at 1:00 am. He knew all her favorite meals and made them in rotation.

"Thanks," Rose replied, flopping onto a chair on one side of the table and picking up her cutlery. "Looks good."

They ate in silence, Dimitri eventually breaking the peace to discuss the details for an upcoming trip to Court. One of the few benefits of doing the night shift at Lehigh was not having to re-acclimate every time they visited the Moroi world. Not that it would be an issue much longer. With only a few months left before Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Meredith graduated, soon they'd be returning to Court permanently.

"Do you ever wish you'd got the day shift so you could have got a degree?" Rose asked Dimitri curiously. Lissa was studying politics with a minor in diplomacy - which would have bored the hell out of Rose - but Christian's business major and minor in psychology sounded pretty interesting. Eddie certainly seemed to be getting into it.

Dimitri shrugged. "It was safer for the Princess this way."

"You're right," Rose replied, standing up now her plate was empty. "They come first." She walked to the dishwasher putting her plate in it. "Thanks for lunch."

As Dimitri climbed the stairs to start the second half of their shift, Rose's words plagued him. Would he have liked the chance to earn a degree? He'd certainly had the marks to qualify for University, had he been Moroi. Maybe it was Rose who wanted more? A naturally social person, being stuck for twelve hours night after night guarding in silence wasn't much of a life for her. As the most senior guardian and team leader, he stuck by his decision that the timetabling had been the right thing to do. He just felt bad that his choice cost Rose the opportunity to enjoy even a small part of a normal college experience.

He was still thinking about Rose five hours later when he came downstairs, not that _that_ was unusual. Much of Dimitri's time was spent thinking about Rose. The others were waking, and she was setting the table for their breakfast.

"I nuked the leftover spaghetti bolognese for us," she said to Dimitri. Her skills not extending into the kitchen, every second day Dimitri would cook several meals for them, Rose reheating the leftovers when her shifts had her downstairs for lunch or dinner.

"All ok?" Eddie asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting at the table.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Rose replied. "Dimitri?"

"All normal," he replied, sitting in front of his dinner, smiling when he noticed Rose had already put grated parmesan and chili flakes on his meal. Just the way he liked it. "Busy day ahead?"

"Very," Meredith announced. "Classes from 8:00 am and then study groups. We'll be in eyesight of one another in the library and home before sundown."

"Call if you're concerned or need an escort," Dimitri said; the same thing he said almost every day.

Lissa and Christian arrived downstairs, the later preparing bacon and egg muffins. Four for Eddie, two for Meredith and one for him and Lissa to share. The banter flowed around the table, although Dimitri noticed Rose contributed little other than the odd chuckle. Breakfast over, Rose tidied the kitchen while the others went upstairs to prepare for the day and Dimitri stepped outside to do a final check of the garden and the wards. He was back inside when Meredith and Eddie declared themselves 'on guard' at 7:00 am.

"Rose? Are you planning to work out?" Dimitri asked. Even though they were officially off duty, and it was daylight, one of them would stay with their charges until they left the house.

"Not today," she replied.

"Ok. I'll go for ninety minutes," he replied, always willing to delay his own workout to give Rose time if she needed it.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Rose gasped, stepping into her room at close to 9:00 am to find Dimitri sitting on her bed waiting. She'd watched some TV, then gone to the supermarket to pick up a couple of things, and was now preparing to go to bed. Their eyes met, and Rose could see Dimitri debating what to say next.

"Do you really think I didn't _want_ you?" Dimitri whispered, quiet despite the fact they had the house to themselves.

"It was a long time ago," Rose said dismissively, not refuting that he had been the man she'd talked about earlier. It was impossible to deny. Lust charm or not, the night Victor had abducted Lissa, Rose had been prepared to give herself to Dimitri absolutely.

"Coming up on five years," Dimitri agreed, looking at where his hands were clasped in his lap. He whispered his next words so softly Rose could hardly hear them. "I wanted you so badly that night, Roza. I wanted you then, and I still want you now."


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted me? That night?"

"Yes," Dimitri whispered, his head resting in his hands. "I wanted you more than I have ever wanted anything."

"Because of the charm," Rose said bitterly.

"No, Roza," Dimitri said, using the name he'd not let himself utter in five years. "Because of _you._ It killed me to tell you it was all the charm because it wasn't. Victor's charm might have removed my inhibitions, but the desire to be with you was all my own."

"But after… You said you didn't feel that way about me?"

"I lied." Dimitri reached across and took her hands within his own, preparing to confess everything.

"I never came out and said it, but you _knew_ how I felt. I thought you felt the same way, too. Why would you _lie _like that?" Rose hissed, pulling her hands away and standing up in agitation. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?! I felt so much, yet you tossed me aside without a second thought!"

"I did it because I cared too much to get in the way of everything you'd worked so hard for!" Dimitri snapped also standing. "If we'd made love that night, I would never have been able to let you go! So I told you I didn't feel the same way, and let you move on."

"Yeah – and look how well _that_ worked out," Rose growled.

"What do you mean?"

"I _haven't_ moved on, have I?!"

Dimitri's eyes locked with Rose's. "What are you saying, Roza?" he asked, his voice a tortured whisper.

"I'm saying it's been five years and nothing's changed. No one else has measured up. Not even close. Five years on and I'm still stuck here wanting something I can't have," Rose shouted pushing Dimitri hard on his chest. "And the worst bit is, even _now_ you don't consider me an equal!"

"I do! Of course, I do!" Dimitri defended, trying to put his hands out to placate Rose.

"No, you don't!" she bellowed, picking up and smashing a particularly ugly lamp she'd always hated. "If you genuinely thought of me as an equal, some time over the last five years, we'd have discussed how we felt. You know? Like two equally invested adults. But instead, you lied to me! Since that night, I've believed that I was alone in this."

"I'm sorry, Rose! I made what I thought was the best decision under the circumstances! I was your mentor – if things had progressed, and we'd been discovered, I would have been jailed and you expelled. We'd both have suffered lifelong consequences."

"That might be true for _then,_ but what about now? I've been eighteen and graduated for almost four years. We live and work together. We're meant to trust each implicitly; you've had _plenty_ of opportunities to tell me how you felt. Do you know how _mortified_ I was after that night?! I offered my heart to you, only to be treated like a silly little girl with her first crush. And then, to add insult to injury, I have to see you every day. How am I meant to move on when you're _always around me,_ reminding me of what I can't have?"

Rose could feel the rage rising inside her. Her own righteous indignation, abetted by Lissa's darkness, it was almost all-consuming.

"So well done, Guardian Belikov!" she shouted, pushing him in the chest, again and again, forcing him backward until he collided with her study desk. Only used to store her books on animal psychology and physiology, these clattered to the floor when Dimitri lurched against the table. "For five years I've felt unworthy of love, thanks to you!"

"No…" Dimitri hissed, genuinely stricken. "Roza! I never meant for you to feel that way. I thought I was doing the best thing!"

"Ha," Rose retorted bitterly. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Comrade; haven't you heard?" Rose turned to spin away, but Dimitri was faster reaching out and grabbing her, holding her tight against him as she started to cry.

"No! No – you don't get to do this now!" Rose bellowed, fighting tooth and nail to get away from him. It was bad enough Dimitri knew she still cared for him – she didn't want him to have the gift of her tears, too. Her desk chair overturned during their struggle, she felt a moment's remorse when she heard her small mirror shatter. Guess that meant seven years bad luck? Oh well – she was five years in… only two to go!

However, try as she might, her resistance was futile. With her arms pinned against her sides and her back pressed to Dimitri's chest, Rose's options were limited. Finally, in a last-ditch bid for freedom, she lowered her head before throwing it back smashing it into Dimitri's chin. He uttered an expletive she recognized from her Russian/English dictionary before he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Throwing both of them down onto the mattress, Dimitri wrapped himself around Rose like a vine. This would go one of two ways, and either would change his life forever.

Leading with his heart, this time, not his head he brought his lips to Rose's, holding her in place as he kissed her, hard. Her only response was a surprised gasp. Taking advantage of her parted lips, Dimitri deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue as he showed her years' worth of repressed desire. _No, Roza – you were never in this alone,_ he thought.

Loosening his hold, Dimitri backed off a little, giving Rose the chance to stop him if she wanted to. If she fought him, now, he'd stop immediately. However, with her arms released, Rose wasted no time wrapping them around Dimitri – one around his neck, the other around his hard, muscled back pulling him hard against her again. Half rolling, half pulling him, they ended up with Rose almost on her back, Dimitri half on top of her, his leg wedged between her own. Their kisses took on a life of their own, peaking and ebbing as they took turns controlling their connection.

Suddenly Dimitri was sitting up, wresting his hoody from his body. Looking at Rose with lust-filled eyes, he was delighted to see her take the opportunity to unfasten her robe leaving her deliciously exposed to his gaze.

Fuck! She was so beautiful! Even better than he remembered from five years ago, time had given Rose a more womanly form. He'd barely been able to hold back last time. Dimitri knew there'd be no turning back now.

Sitting up, Rose pulled her arms from her robe, letting it fall uselessly back onto the bed behind her. Her eyes holding Dimitri's she reached forward, unfastening the tie at the waistband of his sweats, easing the soft cotton material down his legs. She moaned when his thick cock sprang free already standing to attention. Shoving the cotton sweatpants down past Dimitri's knees before fearlessly gasping his dick in her hand, she started gently pumping.

"Am I doing it right?" Rose asked, peeking up at Dimitri from beneath her lashes.

"Perfectly," Dimitri groaned, pulling her hand away from his cock before she completely unmanned him. He pushed her back into the same position they were in before, but this time they were nude.

Raising himself on his elbow, Dimitri kissed her as he let one hand fondle her breasts, kneading each warm globe. Then nipping her collarbone hard enough to mark, he kissed his way down to her décolletage, nuzzling there before snagging one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Rose hissed, her hands finding his hair and ripping the hair tie from his soft, silky locks as he mouthed her breasts. Alternating between biting, nipping and sucking, it felt so exquisite, Rose was incapable of forming a more coherent affirmation.

While he focused his mouth on Rose's chest, Dimitri's fingers found their way to her core, gently parting her womanly folds and stroking her lips, clitoris, and opening. Rose keened loudly, loving the sensation of his fingers on her most sensitive parts. Bringing his lips back to hers, Dimitri kissed her while easing a finger into her pussy. He'd expected her to be wet, and she was. What he hadn't expected was for to start grinding herself against his hand. She needed more! Adding a second finger, Dimitri groaned as mewls of excitement and pleasure escaped Rose's swollen lips.

His thumb finding her clitoris, Dimitri circled the small bundle of nerves, coaxing sighs and moans from Rose. Pushing her onto her back, Dimitri lay on his side, his fingers between one set of lips, his tongue between her others. Speeding up the thrusts he was making with his fingers, Dimitri felt Rose's tight snatch get even tighter. Warm and very wet, she was ready for him.

"If I don't stop now, I won't be able to," Dimitri panted against Rose's neck, rocking his thick, hard cock against her hip.

"I want this with you," Rose moaned, grasping him tightly as though she were concerned he might try to pull away.

"You're certain?"

"Yes! I've had five years to think about it," Rose growled, getting impatient. "_Please, Comrade!"_

It was her nickname for him that did it. She'd used it a few times before the dance. After that night, they'd reverted to 'Rose' and 'Guardian Belikov.' But she'd moaned it repeatedly during their _almost_ night together – and on the frequent occasions when he let his mind wander, dreaming about what had nearly been, he eagerly recalled the way the epithet had spilled from her lips.

Hissing out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Dimitri pulled his fingers from between her legs, carefully rolling in between her thighs. A moment later, he was pushing his cock into her, slowly but firmly breaching her pussy and sliding into her wet, slippery channel.

"Oh!" Rose hissed in wonder, staring up at Dimitri as if he'd just shared the wonders of the world with her. It stunned her that something so unfamiliar nonetheless felt so natural and right.

Gazing down at Rose beneath him, her glorious hair spilled across the pillow like rivers of dark ink, Dimitri knew that this outcome had always been inevitable. That it _shouldn't _be happening, he was all too aware. Yet he'd forever be grateful that it was! Pulling out, slightly, and thrusting in again, Dimitri continued rocking in and out until Rose had accommodated his all.

Bringing his hand to her chin, Dimitri held Rose's face in place, plundering her mouth with his tongue, thrilled when she gave every bit as well as she got. Coordinating the thrusts of his tongue with those of his pelvis, the two of them were lost in a sea of sensual passion. The sounds of their combined cries and the squealing of the bed frame; Rose's scent on her sheets mixed with his own, primal manly odor – it all combined to accentuate the enormity of what they were doing.

Their lovemaking was raw. Passionate and insatiable. They'd both waited so long, and Dimitri was determined Rose's first sexual experience would be one she'd remember for the rest of her life! Whispering words of passion in Russian to Rose, she fleetingly recognized words like beautiful, my darling, forever and love.

Fingers speared through Dimitri's dark hair, Rose hitched one leg around his hip, then the other, locking her ankles behind his butt. The change of position gave him deeper access, and with each push forward he hit a spot inside her that sent Rose wild. Whimpering with pleasure, Rose met Dimitri's every thrust with her own. Their motion synchronized, together they were running head on to their final apogee.

"I'm so close," Dimitri warned. He didn't want to climax before her, but Rose's pussy so was fricking tight, wet and warm he was fighting himself every moment to hold on! Changing the angle so he could slip his hand between them to rub Rose's clit, it only took three or four strokes before the bucking of her hips became frenetic and Rose detonated around Dimitri, squeezing his fat cock as he stilled within her cleft.

"Comrade!" Rose gasped, closing her eyes as she gave herself over to the bliss she was feeling.

"Roza," Dimitri groaned, meeting her orgasm with his own. Pumping his seed deep within Rose, he knew this was an experience he would never want to forget.

They lay there for a long time. Dimitri didn't want to pull out, knowing this one time may well be their only. So he rested his head on Rose's chest, taking his weight on his forearms, never wanting their moment together to end. Rose fingered his hair gently, not saying anything as they both caught their breath and floated back down to reality after the bliss they'd shared.

"How do you feel?" Dimitri asked, his voice tentative when he eventually rolled off her.

"Blissful," Rose replied with a sweet giggle. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I've never fallen asleep in someone's arms before," she confessed. She didn't need to spell it out; as a virgin, she'd never lain with a lover before.

"I'll stay with you," Dimitri promised, holding Rose against him, close in his arms and love. He had no idea how they'd be able to go back to normal after this. He'd finally told her how he felt. How he'd always felt. Now he knew she felt the same, it tortured him.

* * *

4:30 pm. Lissa was worried about Rose. Eddie's comments about Rose having basically no social life distressed Lissa. Not that Lissa socialized on campus often, but at least she got to see and talk with people during classes. She'd even made friends with a few human girls she'd sometimes eat lunch or study with. Lissa understood the practicalities of Dimitri and Rose guarding overnight, still, there must be _some_ way to get Rose out there a bit more so she had a chance to have some fun? Now she'd recognized how isolated her best friend had become, Lissa was determined to do something about it. Telling Meredith she didn't feel well, Lissa ditched study club in favor of going home to speak with Rose privately.

"Meredith? Can you guard down here? I'm just going to rest upstairs," Lissa lied.

Rose usually woke at 5:00 pm, and it was almost that now. Slipping upstairs, Lissa carefully opened the door to Rose's room, intending to be there when she woke. However, nothing could prepare Lissa for what she saw. Rose's room was completely trashed. Rose's recreational reading books were on the floor, as was her chair. A mirror lay smashed on the hardwood, along with a very pretty lamp she'd bought for Rose at the campus jumble sale.

And there, lying together in the middle of Rose's double bed, her two guardians were cuddled together fast asleep. Dimitri was lying on his back, his arms clasped tightly around Rose who lay on her side, her head resting on his shoulder, a small smile on her face. And if that wasn't surprising enough, they were _naked!_

Soundlessly closing the door, Lissa stepped back into the hallway, going back downstairs.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked, taking in Lissa's paler than usual appearance. "I thought you were resting."

"I think I need a cup of tea, first," Lissa replied absently, her mind going a million miles an hour. What the hell had happened up there? There'd obviously been some sort of struggle, that much was clear. No matter which way she considered things, she was concerned.

"You don't look so great. Let me get it," Meredith volunteered.

Lissa had only just taken a sip when she heard movement upstairs. She could identify the sound of Rose's alarm clock, then a few minutes later a door opening, and closing, followed by another.

"Rose?" Meredith called up the stairs. "Lissa and I are home."

Less sensitive ears might not have heard Rose curse, but knowing what she did, Lissa was listening out.

"Hey guys," Rose said ten minutes later bouncing down the stairs. Lissa was staring at her best friend who was already dressed in her running skins, however, Rose was giving nothing away. "I thought you had study group?"

"I did, but I wasn't feeling well," Lissa replied just as Dimitri arrived downstairs. Surveying her male guardian carefully there was the shadow of a bruise just coming up on his chin, but beyond that, he appeared his normal self.

"Where is Christian?" he asked Meredith, oblivious to Lissa's inspection of him.

"He's at the library with Eddie, but he should be home any minute," she replied.

"Rose? I'll go to the library to escort them home. Do you mind delaying your run for a few minutes until I return?"

"Sure thing," Rose said casually, wandering into the kitchen to make a piece of toast and have a glass of juice before her run. She was tired, and a bit sore, but she needed a run to process everything that happened last night.

Ten minutes later, Dimitri returned with Eddie and Christian, the latter two flopping onto the sofa beside Meredith.

"Where's Lissa?" Christian asked.

"She's upstairs. She said she's got a headache and asked not to be disturbed," Meredith replied.

"I'll just go shower," Dimitri said, wanting a few minutes alone to think about all he and Rose had said and done last night. Letting himself into his room, his plans were thwarted by a five-foot-ten-inch tall Royal Moroi Princess sitting in an armchair beneath the window.

"Princess?" Dimitri asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly. In four years of living together, this was the first time the Princess Dragomir had ever stepped foot in his room.

"Take a seat, Guardian Belikov," Lissa said her tone frigid. Dimitri obliged, sitting on the edge of his bed and facing his charge.

"I will only ask this once, and I want an _honest_ answer. What the _hell_ happened between you and Rose last night?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked, trying to work out what Lissa already knew.

"I came to speak with Rose just before 5:00 pm. I walked into her room and found obvious signs of a struggle, and you and my best friend naked, asleep in bed together. I want to know what happened, and I wish to know _now!"_

Dimitri shifted uncomfortably on his bed. He wasn't willing to reveal anything without talking to Rose, first.

"What happens between Rose and me out of our work hours is none of your business," he replied in a frigid tone.

"When you have a bruise coming up on your face, and Rose's room is trashed, you're damned right it's my business! Does this have something to do with Rose disclosing she was a virgin? Did that appeal to you?" Lissa pressed.

Dimitri kept his guardian mask yanked on, obdurately refusing to say more. "I'm not prepared to discuss this with you."

"If not me, then you can speak with Guardian Croft about it. If you forced yourself on my other guardian, you need to understand there _will_ be consequences."

"You think I _forced myself _on Rose?" Dimitri gasped, his eyes widening in shock.

"All the evidence points that way," Lissa retorted, hating to admit it.

"That is _not_ what happened," Dimitri growled, hugely insulted that his charge would think he'd rape a woman.

"Then tell me what did occur," Lissa pleaded.

"Fine," Dimitri growled, hating the position he found himself in. "The man Rose spoke of earlier, the one she wanted to be with but who didn't want her? That was me."

"When?"

"A long time ago," Dimitri answered, looking over Lissa's shoulder and out toward the late afternoon sun. Now he had broken his silence he would tell his charge everything – from his part at least. "Almost from the beginning, there was an… attraction between us. We never consciously acted on it."

"Something must have happened…?"

"It was the night of the Equinox dance. When Victor Dashkov abducted you."

"He put a charm on Rose's necklace that caused the two of you to fight," Lissa supplied, her face understanding in recollection.

"There was a charm, but it didn't make us fight. It was a lust charm," Dimitri explained. "When Rose came to tell me someone had abducted you, it triggered. Victor believed that would keep Rose, and me occupied while he got you away."

"But it didn't?"

"No. I worked out what was going on and took the necklace off her. Then we came after you."

"There must be more to it than that?"

"Yes. Before I identified her necklace held a charm, Rose, and I were kissing and undressing each other. We weren't together that night, but we came close. Afterward, I told her it was all the lust charm, and that I wasn't interested in her."

"But a lust charm only works if both parties desire one another," Lissa commented, her head tilted to one side.

"Like I said. The attraction was there almost from the start."

"You _lied_ to her?"

"I did. If we had given in to our feelings and been discovered, I would have lost my job and Rose's career would have been over before it even started. Graduating and becoming your guardian was _everything_ to Rose. I couldn't let how I felt interfere with that."

Lissa sat in silence considering what her Guardian had said. "So what changed?"

"When she said she'd only wanted intimacy with one man, and he didn't want her, I realized Rose genuinely believed I wasn't attracted to her. Somehow, I thought she knew how I felt but understood why I'd said I didn't. I tried to talk to her about it earlier. We had a fight, then we kissed, and…"

"And I can guess what happened from there," Lissa supplied, a thoughtful look on her face. "That still doesn't tell me why now? You've been attracted to Rose for what? Five years? Why not tell her you were interested in her before now?"

Dimitri stared at Lissa in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"Well, you're both adults. Surely you could have, erm, _scratched the itch_ before now?!"

"Princess, I don't think you understand," Dimitri said, his voice more serious than she'd ever heard it. "It wasn't just a sexual attraction. I fell in love with Rose five years ago. I've been in love with her ever since."

* * *

Rose couldn't keep the smile from her face as she pounded Lehigh's long familiar pavements, her mind straying back to what happened earlier. Paying no attention to her familiar surroundings, as she ran she kept replaying Dimitri's every touch, taste, and move. Recollecting the sexy grunts Dimitri made as he pushed into her for the first time was enough to make everything south of her belly-button clench pleasurably. After so long, they'd finally given themselves to one another, and it was so much better than Rose had ever imagined!

She had no idea how she'd ever be able to look at Dimitri as just a colleague now she knew what being with him felt like. It was as though with one act, he'd shown Rose the real him; the part he kept hidden behind honor and duty. They hadn't just had sex – they'd made love, truly becoming one. At least that's how it felt to Rose. She wasn't entirely certain how Dimitri felt about things, but one thing was sure – this time she would find out.

Five years ago, Rose had believed Dimitri when he said he didn't think of her in that way, and that his actions had all been because of the charm. Looking back on it, her lack of confidence made it easy to consider the feelings were all one-sided. She'd always thought Dimitri was so perfect, it made sense that he wouldn't be attracted to her. Now she knew that was false, was it possible his feelings mirrored hers? Because as Rose was all too aware, she'd been in love with Dimitri Belikov for years.

It would be an awkward conversation, but it was one they needed to have. So turning homeward sooner than she normally would, Rose started back to the house. And while she _should_ consider the conversation she was about to have with Dimitri, instead she indulged in further reminiscences of what they had shared.

"Hey guys, I'm home," she said, letting herself into the house around six. Still an hour before her shift started, she went upstairs to shower and then fix up her bedroom. Letting herself into her room, it surprised her when she noticed someone had put everything to rights. Dimitri, no doubt. She was just about to strip off for a shower when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey," Lissa said, slipping into Rose's room and closing the door. "I hope you don't mind but I cleaned up in here."

Rose immediately panicked. If Lissa had seen the state of her room, she would no doubt have questions.

"I wanted to talk to you about something this morning, so I checked in on you just before five," Lissa explained apologetically. "I saw you and Guardian Belikov sleeping."

"Oh."

"I've already spoken with Guardian Belikov, but I'd like to hear your perspective on what happened."

"No offense, Liss, but it's not something I want to talk about."

"Did he force you?" Lissa asked bluntly. "If he did, I'll make sure he's punished…"

"What? No! He didn't force me!" Rose snapped.

"But you did…"

"Have sex?" Rose supplied, seeing where Lissa was going with this, and desperately wondering what Dimitri had said. "That's _private,_ Liss."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but if something bad happened, I need to know about it," the Moroi Princess argued.

"Anything that might or might not have happened was consensual," Rose assured Lissa, embarrassed to be having this discussion.

"So why was your room trashed?"

"Dimitri told me something that really pissed me off," Rose explained.

"Please, Rose? You used to tell me everything. I'm worried about you… Tell me what's going on."

"Fine," Rose said sitting cross-legged on the bed as Lissa pulled over her study chair. Lissa was like a dog with a bone when she wanted to know something, so there was no point delaying the inevitable. "At the Academy, when we first got back, I had a crush on Belikov. Nothing really happened, but there were times I thought he felt it, too. One day something nearly happened, but later he said he wasn't interested in anything more than a professional relationship."

"The something that happened was after the Equinox Dance?" Lissa asked.

Rose's eyes widened. Dimitri must have been more forthcoming than she'd anticipated.

"Yes. And that's all there is to it."

"Until…" Lissa asked.

"Until after you all left for college today. Dimitri came to talk to me. He heard my comments this morning and understood the man I was speaking about was him. He told me he wanted me that night, and that he is still attracted to me. He lied back then so I wouldn't pursue a relationship."

"Because…?"

"I'm not sure," Rose said, the tone of her voice betraying the lie.

"But you suspect?"

"Because we're guardians, Lissa. A guardian can't put anyone or anything above their charge. A relationship could jeopardize that. And two guardians with the same charge would double the risk."

"But surely guardians have relationships?" Lissa asked.

"Not long-term ones," Rose replied.

"So was this just something casual for you? A hookup?"

"No." Rose drew her breath in before looking at her best friend and finally spilling the truth. "I'll probably never have a chance to be with Dimitri again, but what we shared will be a precious memory for me. I'm in love with him," she explained, looking at her friend and charge apologetically. "I have been from just a few weeks after he brought us back to St. Vlads."

* * *

After cuddling Rose, and vowing never to bring it up again unless Rose raised it, Lissa went to her room to think. Christian was already downstairs making dinner, while Rose and Dimitri were preparing to start their shifts.

With the benefit of hindsight, it was so obvious her two guardians had feelings for one another. The way Rose always listened to what Dimitri said was one sign, but the way she'd changed after the Equinox Dance was more telling, now Lissa knew the truth. Rose had become much more serious and dedicated to her studies and training, after that. At the time, Lissa thought it was the shock of an actual attack against her, and Rose preparing to graduate and transition into guarding. Coinciding, as it had, with the start of her relationship with Christian, she'd been grateful for the extra time and space to explore those new feelings and emotions.

Now she knew the reason, Lissa was ashamed. While she'd been falling in love with Christian, Rose was burying how she felt about the man she cared for. And worse – because of her duty, she hadn't even been able to confide how she felt to her best friend!

Then there was Guardian Belikov. Dimitri. In his years of service, the only times she'd ever seen him really smile was when he was with Rose. Lissa recognized Dimitri, and Rose, had protected her numerous times, and it was only after their conversations today she learned at what personal cost.

Rose and Dimitri had each admitted to her they were in love with their guarding partner, yet it was clear they'd not shared that information with each other. And that needed to change. Pronto! Lying on the bed she shared with Christian, Lissa was plotting how she could bring her guardians together – and pondering the consequences if she did so.

* * *

"Rose? We need to talk," Dimitri said after locking the downstairs once the rest of the household had retired for the night.

"I know," Rose sighed, thinking nothing good ever came from a conversation starting that way. "We're on duty now…"

"Yes. Could I take you out for a meal after our shift? There's a place nearby that does a good breakfast…"

Dimitri seemed nervous. Rose was, too, so she agreed, quickly escaping upstairs. She _should _patrol the corridors and open spaces, yet she lay on her bed; thrilled to find Dimitri's scent still lingered on her sheets. She'd have to change the bedclothes, eventually, but for now, they could stay.

The hours until 1:00 am dragged. Coming downstairs, Rose was unsurprised to see a delicious meal waiting for her. "Smells good," she commented, sitting at her place at the table, unsure of what else to say.

Dimitri nodded, silently serving Rose a loaded plate of blini. One of her favorite meals, he adored how she'd learned to appreciate the traditional Russian dish of his childhood. Something she'd never consumed before meeting him, whenever he made it, Rose ate every single bite, complimenting his culinary skills. While he loved blini, too, these days Dimitri made it just to make Rose smile.

"Are you ok?" he eventually ventured after an almost silent meal.

"Um… I guess? Lissa questioned me earlier," Rose admitted.

"Me too," Dimitri groaned. Neither wanted to spill what was said, or how they felt, while on duty. "We'll talk later?" he suggested.

"Yes." It was literally all Rose could say.

"I look forward to it," Dimitri said, standing and putting his plate in the sink now his meal was finished. Without pausing to think, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Rose's. "I'll be upstairs," he said, hightailing it toward the steps.

Rose cleaned the kitchen without even thinking about her actions. Dimitri had kissed her, again. What the hell did _that_ mean?! If their union was a one-off, why would Dimitri kiss her, now?!

The hours of her shift dragged, but finally, the others were up, Christian coming downstairs to make breakfast. "You're not making dinner?" he asked Dimitri as Rose went upstairs to change.

"No. I am going out for breakfast with Rose," Dimitri said casually, before going outside to patrol for the last fifteen minutes of his shift. Upstairs Rose was rifling through her closet, trying to find something at least a little pretty to wear.

"Need some help?" Lissa asked from the doorway.

"Yes," Rose wailed. "Dimitri and I are going out for breakfast to talk about what happened… I want to wear something nice."

"You're always in pants," Lissa commented. "What about a skirt and top?"

"I don't _have_ any skirts," Rose grumbled.

"I do," Lissa said with a smile, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her toward the room she shared with Christian, then into the walk-in-closet. "Take your pick," she offered, waving her hand at a rail with numerous skirts hanging. Most weren't really Rose's taste but there was an asymmetric tweed wrap skirt that looked pretty.

"What about this?" Rose asked, lifting the skirt to show Lissa.

"Perfect. Wear it with this," she said, holding out a long-sleeved navy V-neck t-shirt. Rose shucked off her clothes, quickly changing into the skirt and top before checking herself in Lissa's full-length mirror.

Lissa stood beside her, checking over Rose's reflection carefully. The t-shirt was much tighter on Rose than it was on Lissa, so it showed her chest to advantage, and while the skirt was short, it wasn't short enough to look like she was trying too hard.

"Put these on," Lissa instructed, passing Rose some chunky silver bangles and a silver necklace, "and wear your hair out."

Declaring her ready, Lissa hugged Rose.

"We're just going to talk," Rose said nervously.

"Tell him how you feel," Lissa urged.

"What's the point? Even if he felt the same way, it's not like we can do anything about it."

"Why not? What you do on your own hours is your business…"

"And when we return to Court?" Rose asked. "We're both your guardians which means alternating shifts."

"We'll deal with that when it happens."

"We?" Rose asked.

"Yes _we, _Rose. You're my best friend and you deserve happiness. If you love Guardian Belikov, then go for it!"

"You really mean that?" Rose asked.

"Of course, I do! I wish you'd told me how you felt years ago! I can't believe you've cared for him all this time!"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" Rose whispered.

"He doesn't strike me as the sort of man who would sleep with a colleague unless there were some pretty powerful emotions involved," Lissa argued with an indulgent grin. "Now… it's 7:00 am. Get down there!"

Dimitri was waiting at the foot of the stairs, his eyes widening slightly when he took in Rose's attire.

"Guys – Rose and I are going out for a couple of hours. If anything comes up, I have my cell," he said, helping Rose into her waist-length leather jacket before opening the door for her.

"You look beautiful," Dimitri said as they walked side by side toward main campus, taking her hand once they were out of sight of the house.

"Thank you," Rose replied, smiling at the small gesture. "Where are we going?"

"There's a café near the gym I sometimes stop at. I thought you'd like it."

They walked in silence, Dimitri rubbing his thumb on the back of Rose's hand. Before long they reached the café, Dimitri opening the door and showing Rose through to a quiet booth at the back.

"Order whatever you want. My treat," he said, sitting opposite his beautiful guarding partner. With her long, dark hair spilling over her shoulders, it was all Dimitri could do to stop himself fingering the beautiful tresses.

Rose checked the menu, deciding on a cooked breakfast.

"Make it two," Dimitri said when the server came to take their order, "and two hot chocolates, please." Once the server left, Dimitri reached across the table and took Rose's hands in his.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about yesterday," he said, his voice low and his chocolate brown eyes locked with Rose's.

"You don't regret it?" she asked.

"My only regret is we didn't do it earlier. Roza? There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you five years ago…"


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it?" Rose asked, her eyes locked with Dimitri's.

"I love you."

The words hung in the air between them, heavy with consequence. Rose swallowed, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm in love with you," Dimitri added, clarifying his statement. Opening her mouth to reply, their server interrupted Rose by returning with their hot chocolates.

"Thank you," she mumbled as they placed two steaming mugs in front of them. Once they left, she could reply. "You were in love with me? Back then?"

"Yes. I took time to admit it to myself, but I was in love with you. I _am_ in love with you."

Rose was looking at Dimitri's hands clasping hers on the tabletop.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dimitri sighed. He'd hoped she might use this opportunity to tell him she shared his feelings, but even if he'd left his run too late, Rose deserved to know how he felt then. And now.

"I was scared. After I lost Ivan, I swore never to let someone that close again. I fought the way I felt about you because I was afraid of getting hurt. Then there was your age, the fact I was your mentor, and that we were both going to be guarding Vasilisa…"

"So you told me you felt nothing for me?" Rose asked, her voice flat.

"I thought it was the right thing to do…"

"Was it?" Rose asked, meeting his eyes again. "I loved you too, Dimitri. Hearing you say you felt nothing for me? It broke my heart."

"I'm sorry," Dimitri whispered, lifting one hand from Rose's stroking the side of her face with his knuckles. "If I could go back, I'd change it, but I can't."

Rose nodded. "So what happens now?"

"I can't continue the way things have been," Dimitri confessed. "I'm hoping you can forgive me and give me a second chance. I love you, Roza. I want us to be together."

"And if I don't want that?"

"Then I'll ask to be reallocated."

* * *

Lissa barely heard a word in her morning lecture and tutorial. Thankfully Meredith was taking notes because all Lissa could think about were Rose and Dimitri. Checking her watch for the third time, she noticed it was just past 10:00 am. Surely their 'chat' would be over by now, right? Lissa was debating using the bond to ask Rose to message her but ruled it out knowing that when Rose wanted to talk, she'd get in touch.

By the time she, Meredith, Eddie, and Christian met up to head home at 3:00 pm, Lissa was almost bouncing with nervous energy she was so curious.

"What's up with you?" Christian asked, looking at Lissa oddly.

"It's just the weather. It's going to storm," she said innocuously.

Meredith warily eyed the sky. There were ominous dark clouds, but it had yet to rain. "I think you're right. Looks like it's going to be a wet gloomy night."

"We don't have classes until midday tomorrow. Let's order pizza, stay up and watch a film," Christian suggested. When it was wet outside, Rose and Dimitri didn't patrol outdoors, so it would be a nice chance for them all to hang out together.

"Good idea," Lissa agreed. "We can go by the shops and get some new movies and snacks."

They split up at the market; Eddie and Christian getting the food while Lissa and Meredith went to choose the movies.

"Don't forget the caramel marshmallow popcorn for Rose," Lissa warned. "At least two packets…"

"Like I'd ever forget again," Eddie grumbled half under his breath. Several years ago, he'd forgotten Rose's favored snack on a trip to the market ahead of a movie night. Unhappy did not even _begin_ to cover Rose's reaction to his oversight. "What do you think they will make us watch?" Eddie asked Christian once they were out of hearing of the ladies.

"Lissa will choose a romance. Let's hope Meredith goes for an action movie."

"As long as it's not _The Notebook_ again, I'm cool," Eddie declared.

"Amen to that," Christian acknowledged, picking up four packets of Rose's favorite movie snacks. It never hurt to stock up… Quickly adding their other movie treats, Eddie and Christian moved to the front of the store where Lissa and Meredith were completing their movie selections.

"One romance, one action," Meredith reported without being asked, showing them the front covers of _One Day _and _Thor._

"So a romance, and a movie with a hot semi-naked dude?" Christian snarked with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks for thinking of us!"

"I'll take _Thor_ over _Brokeback Mountain _any day," Eddie mumbled, referring to another movie with semi-naked guys Lissa had insisted they watch.

"We haven't seen that in ages! Maybe we should watch it again?" Meredith teased.

"Watch what again?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing," Christian replied, quickly complimenting Lissa on the movies she and Meredith had selected.

"Let's get out of here – it's about to storm," Lissa said, ushering everyone to the front of the store to pay. Whether it was a spirit thing or just her own powers of observation, Lissa had an uncanny ability to predict the weather. Even if it was sunny out, when the Princess packed an umbrella, the rest of the group had learned to do likewise.

"How far away?" Eddie asked, not fancying being trapped in a downpour.

"We'll make it home but only just," Lissa predicted confidently.

Sure enough, they were one house over when the first droplets fell. They were letting themselves into the house when the heavy rain started.

"Dimitri and Rose will still be asleep, so keep it down," Lissa hissed as they all headed inside. Secretly, she hoped her two guardians were curled up somewhere together, but she resisted the urge to go upstairs and check on them. Instead, she fired up her laptop on the dining table and did an hour and a half of homework then answered several emails from Court. Tatiana was getting less subtle about her hopes that Lissa would return to Court as her understudy. The whole thing made Lissa uneasy.

"I guess I won't be running today," Rose announced, coming down at 5:00 pm wearing sweats instead of her running skins. The rain was bucketing down outside, and there was the occasional rumble of thunder, too. Happy to brave the odd rain shower, Rose knew better than to run in the pouring rain.

"Change of plans. Pizza and a movie night," Meredith declared, flipping the local pizza pamphlet to Rose. Not that there was any need. Dimitri always ordered sausage, onion, and mushroom, while Rose favored pepperoni. Coming downstairs Dimitri confirmed his usual order, and soon they were heating snacks and settling into the living room as the opening scenes of _One Day_ played.

Christian and Lissa took their usual sofa. The largest, it was a given that as Moroi they got the premier position. Eddie sat in an occasional chair to one side. Rose and Dimitri sat furthest away from the TV on a two-seater sofa with Meredith on a bean bag near the screen. The last to sit, she turned off the lights as they watched the opening credits.

"Are you comfortable, Roza?" Dimitri asked softly in the darkness, lifting his arm and placing it across the back of the sofa. With a throw rug already across his lap, it was an enticing prospect and not one Rose wanted to ignore.

"Hmm, I'm ok," she replied, scooting closer to Dimitri, leaning into him and allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder and move the blanket over her lap. Not entirely innocent, it didn't matter; Lissa, Christian, and Meredith couldn't observe them from their positions, and Eddie's attention was trained on the screen. They sat side by side, relaxing into one another, watching the movie until, with their enhanced hearing, the dhampir could hear a vehicle pulling up outside.

"That will be the pizza," Dimitri said with a sigh, standing up and walking to the door. A few minutes shy of seven, he and Rose weren't on duty yet, but as team leader, Dimitri assumed responsibility when their charges were at home. Rose followed, both checking their stakes before opening the door.

Rose paid the delivery guy while Dimitri took the stack of pizzas, ferrying them into the living room and piling them onto the coffee table. Eddie paused the movie, and they all started to eat.

"Oh my God – this is SO good!" Meredith moaned, digging into a slice of pizza.

"Thanks for suggesting it!" Eddie agreed. "It's a _perfect_ night for pizza."

Christian and Lissa both had a piece, before downing a blood bag each, agreeing pizza was the best meal on a rainy night.

Lissa was watching Rose and Dimitri carefully, but she could not work out what was happening between them. The storm outside raged – unusually fierce at this time of year. After the pizza was demolished, they turned the lights off and returned to watching the film.

"Them seeing each other but never acknowledging their love is _so tragic!" _Meredith commented, her eyes and thoughts trained on the movie.

"Isn't it?" Dimitri whispered into Rose's ear, referring to their own situation. Rose cuddled a little closer, smiling as Dimitri nuzzled then kissed her head.

* * *

"It's true," Eddie hissed to Christian in the upstairs hallway. Everyone bar Rose and Dimitri was upstairs preparing for bed. "You couldn't see it from where you were sitting, but Belikov had his arm around Rose and I swear a couple of times, he even kissed her hair!"

Christian chuckled. "Dude – whatever you're smoking, I want some of it! There's no way Belikov would cuddle up with Rose, and if he _tried_ she'd flatten him!"

"Whatever you think," Eddie said shaking his head. "I know what I saw… there's something going on between them."

Downstairs Rose was stacking the dishwasher.

"I'll take these out," Dimitri said, coming into the kitchen with the empty pizza boxes and soda bottles.

"Thanks," she replied, wiping down the counter, putting the kitchen back to rights.

"I liked tonight," Dimitri said when he returned from taking out the trash, snaking his arms around Rose from behind and dropping a kiss onto the top of her head. "It felt right to hold you…"

So far, Rose had not been forthcoming about her feelings, but her actions gave Dimitri reason to hope. Rose turned in his arms to face Dimitri.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" she asked, her fingers playing with his shirt. It was the first affectionate gesture she'd initiated, and Dimitri couldn't help smiling when he noticed it.

"I don't care if they did," Dimitri declared. "If we're going to do this, they'll find out eventually."

"And are we? Going to do this?" Rose asked her voice uncertain.

"I want to," Dimitri said, pulling Rose hard against him. "I want to be your man and for everyone to know that. I want to be the one you love and trust. Give me a chance? _Us _a chance?"

"Ok." It was a whisper.

"Ok?" Dimitri checked, unable to keep an excited grin from spreading across his face.

"Ok," Rose repeated louder.

"You won't regret it! I love you so much!" Dimitri moaned, lowering his lips to hers and kissing Rose tenderly.

"I love you, too," Rose replied, saying the words Dimitri so desperately wanted to hear.

"You do?" he gasped.

"I never stopped, Comrade," she finally admitted.

* * *

"Morning," Castile said coming down at 5:45 am, an hour and a quarter before his shift started. "Either of you want to head to the gym today?"

Once a week, Rose and Dimitri would work an extra hour so the other could go to the gym with Meredith or Eddie, on other days Eddie and Meredith reciprocating by starting an hour earlier to facilitate the same thing. Today was Dimitri's usual day at the gym with Eddie.

"Not today," Dimitri said apologetically. "I'm tired – I wouldn't mind just crashing."

"Meredith or I could start early if you wanted to go, Rose?" Eddie offered.

"Count me out, today. I'm tired, too. I think it's the weather," she explained. "All the noises from the storm had me on edge."

The storm raged for hours, finally burning itself out around 4:00 am. She wasn't sure if it were the weather or everything with Dimitri, but Rose had been agitated all shift. Rather than splitting up, by unspoken accord, she and Dimitri had spent the night patrolling the house together in silence. It was a relief when dawn arrived with no sign of anything untoward. It had felt like the sort of night where _anything_ could happen.

"Dinner smells amazing," Rose commented when Eddie returned upstairs to shower and dress now he knew gym wasn't happening today. A simple roast, Dimitri had put it on an hour ago for the two of them. He shrugged but smiled, knowing it was one of Rose's favorite meals.

"I know you like it," he replied, his eyes saying more than his voice.

Christian and Lissa weren't up when Eddie and Meredith changed shifts with Rose and Dimitri. Since they didn't have classes until later, the Royal Moroi had slept in. Accordingly, it was just the four guardians downstairs eating.

"On shift," Meredith announced at seven standing up and putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"Me, too," Eddie said. "I'll head out to patrol," he added miserably, looking at the persistent drizzle.

"I'm going upstairs to crash," Rose said, already halfway upstairs. She was about to let herself into her room when Dimitri appeared beside her.

"Come to my room?" he whispered, running the tip of his nose along the out ridge of her ear. "I want to hold you."

Rose suspected Dimitri had a lot more than _holding_ in mind but then so did she. She followed Dimitri into his bedroom, looking around curiously. In the years they'd lived here as a group, she'd never been in any further than the doorway, so it was interesting seeing all of it. Along with the bed, armchair, and nightstand, she could see from the doorway, there was a large bookshelf filled with Dimitri's Western paperbacks and DVDs and a small desk with a laptop.

"Did you want to watch another movie?" Dimitri asked, gesturing to his laptop. He'd fantasized about Rose in his room so many times, but now she was here he was unsure how to play things. "Or we could talk and cuddle?"

"Let's talk," Rose said with more bravado than she felt.

In the end, the two lay on Dimitri's bed making out. Slow and unhurried, they took the time to explore one another, their clothes slowly peeled off until they were both naked.

"I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed about you in my bed," Dimitri said, his voice low and husky as he lay beside Rose, his arm draped around her waist. "I want this every night."

"I might snore – it could work out to be a nightmare," Rose smirked, their banter natural.

"I don't care if you sound like a freight train, having you in my bed is a fantasy come true," Dimitri declared, bringing his lips back to hers.

"You know all the romantic things to say," Rose teased, nonetheless flattered.

They'd been whispering and kissing for hours, each finding new and interesting things about the other. Rose was fascinated with the smattering of hair on Dimitri's chest that hadn't been there the night of the lust charm, continually running her fingers through the coarse, sparse strands. Dimitri, on the other hand, had discovered Rose was ticklish.

"Shh! Stop that or they'll know we're in here together!" she objected, trying to silence her giggles as Dimitri relentlessly tickled her.

"So? What if they do?" Dimitri moaned into Rose's ear, pushing his hardness against her hip. "I told you – I _want_ everyone to know about us! No more denying ourselves and no more hiding!"

His lips meeting Rose's again the mood changed to something darker and more carnal. Their first time had been filled with satisfying unfulfilled desires and unspoken longings. This time they were at least a little more settled. Each had made a promise and accepted a pledge.

"Make love with me, baby? _Please?"_ Dimitri moaned into Rose's ear. "Slowly… I want us both to enjoy this!"

"If it's with you, I'll enjoy it however it is," Rose stated boldly, stunned by her own courage. Being with Dimitri was so natural and right; after all these years her body instinctively moved in sync with his, albeit this time seeking pleasure. Rolling onto her back, she pulled Dimitri on top of her, groaning as his lips and teeth found her neck.

Tugging at his hair, Rose's mewling was making Dimitri uncomfortably hard. A quick glance at the clock showed the house should be vacant, Lissa and Christian having afternoon classes to attend, Eddie and Meredith accompanying them, they would have left an hour ago. He and Rose _should_ be asleep preparing for their shift, but there was no way they'd be able to rest until they lost themselves in one another again. Conscious it would only be Rose's second time, Dimitri took his time preparing her for him.

"You're excited…" he cooed, his fingers finding her slit, and parting her slick lips. Pausing near her hot wet cleft, he played with her clitoris for a few minutes before sliding a finger, then two, inside her moist channel. Recognizing Rose was _more_ than ready for him, after a few moments stimulating her inside, Dimitri pulled his fingers out, preparing to replace them with his cock.

"Let's tell them tomorrow," he groaned. "Let's tell the _world_ you're mine and I'm yours."

The rational part of Rose thought they should plan their announcement. She should warn Lissa, and probably Christian before they just spilled their new status. After all – she and Dimitri had been together hours rather than weeks. But after five years of loving, it felt like they'd been together forever – in every way other than physically.

"Yes," she agreed. Rose would probably have agreed to pretty much anything, right then, if it meant Dimitri would take her again!

"Tell me," Dimitri prompted, needing to hear Rose assert their love. "Tell me what you want!"

"I want to be yours!" Rose moaned, unconcerned who could hear her. "And I need you to be mine!"

Groaning in acknowledgment, Dimitri brought the weeping tip of his shaft to Rose's wet opening. Nudging her cleft a couple of times, they both groaned when he sunk his turgid cock inside her. Over the next forty minutes, Dimitri took his time – pleasuring his beloved again and again. By the time he exploded inside her, flooding her cleft with his seed, Rose was almost incoherent after four back-to-back orgasms.

"This is just the start, baby," Dimitri drawled, spooning behind Rose after he covered her with the handstitched quilt his mother, grandmother, and sisters had made for him as a graduation present from St. Basil's. "It will just get better from here!"

Thinking of his family as he drifted off asleep, Dimitri grinned as he recognized Roza, the love of his life, was the first woman ever to rest with him beneath this quilt. She'd be the last one, too.

* * *

"You're down late, today," Meredith commented when Rose emerged at 6:00 pm. "Usually you're up to run at five?"

"I know. I guess I'm just tired today," she said with a shrug, heading off to the kitchen.

"Belikov," Eddie greeted when the Russian guardian joined them downstairs minutes later. "All ok?"

"Everything's fine," Dimitri replied, looking at Eddie curiously. Something about the younger guardian's voice was off.

"Ready to eat?" Christian asked, emerging from the laundry with Lissa, both having consumed frozen blood bags. "I have pea and ham soup plus freshly baked rolls in the oven, and I'm making eggs benedict for Hathaway and Belikov."

"Sounds great, thanks Sparky," Rose said, with a yawn.

"What's up with you?" Christian replied looking at Rose suspiciously. "You're not usually this tired before a shift?"

"Just didn't sleep well," Rose grumbled. She was in a _great_ mood after waking up wrapped in Dimitri's arms, nuzzled in his bed, but she was still tired from their amorous activities.

"Maybe it has something to do with those love bites on your neck?" Eddie teased; his eyes lingering. "I wonder who put _them_ there?!"

Dimitri's eyes dropped to his woman's neck and, sure enough, there were several angry purple marks where he'd been unable to control his passion. Rose's eyes met Dimitri's. It was put up or shut up time.

"I put them there," Dimitri said in a tone that challenged anyone to discuss the issue further. "And just so you know, from now on, Rose and I will share my bedroom." He hadn't discussed it with Rose, but given he had the larger room, with an attached bathroom, it made sense. And more than _anything _he wanted to spend every second of his twelve hours off duty with Rose – even if most of it was sleeping.

"Pay up," Eddie said with a smirk, holding out his hand to Christian.

"Did you already know they had feelings for each other?" he demanded, pulling out his wallet and passing Eddie a twenty.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded, looking at Eddie and Christian in consternation.

"Eddie said he saw you and Belikov cuddling during the movie yesterday. So, we bet on if anything was going on with you two, and if so, how long until you told us," Christian stated.

"I said within a week, and Christian said nothing was going on," Eddie admitted sheepishly.

"And you, Meredith?" Rose asked, knowing from the bond that Lissa had no part in this.

"Oh, _pul-lease!_ You two have had unresolved sexual tension since St. Vlad's. It wasn't an if, it was a when!"

"So why not bet?" Dimitri asked, blushing at their housemates' blatant assessment of the mutual regard he and Roza shared.

"Unlike these two," Meredith said canting her head toward Christian and Eddie, "I didn't think it was any of my business!"

_I'm so thrilled for you! _Lissa said to Rose through the bond. _Don't worry about when we get back to Court – I have some ideas!_

"Thank you," Rose murmured to Lissa, blushing now everyone knew about her new status with her former mentor.

_I love you, Rose. I just want you happy! _Lissa declared, cuddling Rose before the six of them moved through to the meals area to enjoy Christian's breakfast/dinner feast.

* * *

Don't Dream It's Over  
Swimming the Same Deep Waters  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


End file.
